


Thirty Minutes

by Hollyn



Series: Welcome Back to the Jaeger Program [1]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyn/pseuds/Hollyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes having a mental link can be inconvenient, but sometimes it works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Raleigh/Mako smut yeah son. This takes place in a vaguely alternate 'maybe if there had been more time and this movie was like a series of novels instead' universe. Nothing too different, just people being actually alive and stuff. A few years before the events of the movie where Raleigh got brought back into the Jaeger Program sooner, with Mako as his copilot, that sort of thing. Might do more for this vaguely-alternate universe! because why not.

**< disengaging neural handshake>**

_wow im ridiculously pumped right now i_

_want to get out yes_

_cant stay in here holy shit what_

_is even taking them so long i need to_

_get out walk around they put us through so fucking much_

_its for a good reason_

_i GUESS_

Their thoughts untangled, separated, conflicted. Went from one stream of consciousness to something like a dialogue, and Raleigh looked to Mako and tilted his head in an exaggerated eye roll.

_this takes forever_

_pushing two minds together isnt the same as pulling them apart_

_im so turned on right now though_

_SHIT WHY DID I THINK THAT I DIDNT MEAN TO THINK THAT NO NO NO NO NO_

**< neural handshake disengaged>**

Raleigh stumbled out of the cockpit, pulling his helmet off and hiding his face with his hand as he bolted out of the jaeger. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god--"

"Becket, you need to be debriefed!" Pentecost called after him, which was mortifying in a whole new way that Raleigh would never be able to unthink.

"He needs a few minutes to compose himself," he heard Mako say. "Permission for a half hour before debrief, Marshal?"

Raleigh didn't hear the response because he was too busy fleeing the scene like some sort of criminal, scurrying through the halls to reach his room and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

That... was... humiliating.

He vaguely remembered similar situations with Yancy ( ~~dont think about him cold sharp PAIN NO STOP PLEASE IT HURTS RALEIGH HELP ME ITS GOING TO HURT ME~~ ), where the adrenaline would be pumping and one of them would of course get turned on because human anatomy was the most ridiculous thing, and they'd laugh and poke fun and wander off to find someone to help them deal with it. Or deal with it themselves, of course, because jaeger pilots were rock stars but you couldn't score every time.

He scrambled out of his suit, and of course his utter embarrassment had done nothing to stop his hard-on. Of course. That would be ridiculous, for common decency to get in the way of his body's absurdity.

He groaned and flopped onto his bed, stroking himself idly through his boxers. Now what? Getting off was the obvious answer, and Mako had clearly meant for the half hour she requested to be used for that, but it was just so goddamn embarrassing to jerk off like a creep and slink back for his debrief.

There was a knock at the door. Perfect! Hopefully it was a nice grandmotherly type, to further drive home how awkward and stupid this whole scenario was! Yes, or maybe Pentecost, now that, oh, that would just be something he would never ever be able to laugh about no matter how many years later he thought about this incident.

"Raleigh?" Mako called softly. "Are you in there?"

He was at the door and staring through the peephole so fast he didn't even know how to handle it.

She was standing there, awkwardly shuffling her feet and glancing around the hallway. She was still in her suit. "Raleigh?"

"Um," he replied.

She huffed out a short laugh. "Raleigh, I... erm."

Herc and Chuck were walking past, and they had slowed down as if their discussion was so important they couldn't even apply any of their focus to moving out of the fucking hallway, seriously what the shit were they doing couldn't they just feel the waves of frustration he was emanating? Of course they couldn't. That would be too easy.

Mako leaned forward and whispered against the peephole, her Japanese only barely carrying through the metal. "It wasn't just you. I brought condoms."

He groaned and unlocked the door before he could really process what she said. Mako slipped in and quickly locked it again.

"I just... I'm sorry, I grabbed these from my room, and... wow, you're... aha, um." She looked away and held out her clenched fist. "Sorry."

She was very embarrassed considering the fact that she was still fully clothed and he was wearing nothing but a pair of awkwardly tented boxers.

"So are you seriously offering to. To you know." Haha smooth, wow he should write books on picking up ladies, what a pro. He was so painfully out of practice with this.

She shook her fist a little, and he held his hand out. She dropped three crumpled tin packets into his palm. "I brought more just in case one was... you know, defective."

"Ah." He stared at them while she went about undoing the clasps and buckles on her suit.

"And yes, I'm seriously offering, because like I said, it wasn't just you." She dropped her chest plate to the floor, then ducked down to undo her boots. Raleigh backpedaled because no way did he want her face that close to his junk at this moment in time, not while he was still working out what the fuck was going on.

"And you're... alright with this? Like, I mean, fuck. You're not worried about this being awkward?"

She tossed the boots aside and squirmed out of her leg guards. She was down to nothing but her tank top and cotton panties, and wow, okay, he was becoming less invested in this whole talking thing.

"No, I think it'll be fine," she said. She froze up, looking at him with horrified eyes. "I didn't even... I didn't even ask if it was okay with you, oh my god, I'm so -- oh my god, I'll just--"

"What? No, Mako, I -- ha, wow, no, I'm totally okay with this, I'm more than okay I'm--"

And without even stopping his stupid chatter, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Their teeth knocked against each other awkwardly, and she reached up to run her fingers into the hair at the back of his head and pull him back a little, making the kiss less pathetic and more appealing.

She pulled him back further, brushed her nose against his, and said, "You've got the condoms pressed to my face, Raleigh."

"Oh my god," he replied, jerking his hand back as if he'd been burned. The condom packets dropped to the floor, and Mako laughed in his face. "Wow, thank you, it's good to know you're a gentle lover, Mako."

"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "The foil was pinching me."

"Sorry," he said, brushing a much gentler kiss over her lips. She smiled against his mouth.

"We have about twenty minutes if we want to get back to the debrief in time," she said. "You don't have to be so slow."

"Wow. You're terrible at this."

She laughed again and gave him a little push towards the bed, bending down and scooping up the fallen condoms. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he dropped onto it with a quiet grunt.

Mako ripped one packet open with her teeth, tossed the rest onto the side table, and pulled the rubber out. "Do you want me to...?"

His mind briefly whited out, and he shook his head. "If you touch me right now this will be all over. Gimme."

She giggled and dropped the condom into his hand, watching as he finally squirmed out of his boxers and rolled the rubber over his cock. "You're, um. Very handsome."

"Uh." He looked up at her, and she hunched her shoulders a little.

"Sorry," she said. "Usually there's more... compliments."

She pulled her tank top off, and Raleigh bunched the sheets up in his fists. "Um. You're... you're beautiful, Mako."

She smiled, then leaned down to kiss him. His hands went to her hips, sliding her panties down over her thighs, and she giggled and stepped out of them when they dropped to the floor.

"Lie back," she whispered, and he obeyed. She straddled his hips, reaching down to carefully take his dick in her hand.

"Do you need me to..." Wow, 'finger you' did not sound sexy at all. He reached wordlessly for her, and she shied away.

"You know what you said? Touch me now and it's all over," she echoed. "Ready?"

"God yes," he breathed, and she laughed again and guided him into her.

His hands shot out to grip her thighs, fingers digging into the hard muscle, and he jerked his head back and tried not to yell too pathetically. He managed a whine, but she did too so he didn't beat himself up over it.

Her cunt clenched around him and he whined again.

"It... has been... way... too long," he rasped.

She hushed him, leaning forward to press kisses to his face. She rocked her hips, making the bed creak, and Raleigh reached down between them to rub his fingers over her clit. She shuddered and moved faster.

It was only a few minutes before he came, and she came soon after. Mako stayed on top of him, curled over him and humming against his throat.

"Thank you," she said. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank _you_ ," he replied.

"We need to get to the debriefing soon," she said, not getting up.

"Yeah," he said. His eyes drifted shut. "Soon."

They were late for the debriefing.


End file.
